memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1994 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1994.'' Events January * 2 January - airs * 9 January - airs * 10 January - airs. **UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 75 and 76 (end season 6), DS9 volumes 9 and 10 (end season 1). * 17 January - airs. * 30 January - airs * 31 January - airs. **UK VHS releases: Star Trek - The Three Beginnings. * Pocket TOS Sarek by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS #68: Firestorm by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. February * 6 February - airs * 7 February - airs. * 13 February - airs * 14 February - airs. * 20 February - airs * 21 February - airs. * 6 February - airs * 28 February - airs. March * 7 March - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 77, DS9 volume 11. * 20 March - airs * 21 March - airs. * 27 March - airs * 28 March - airs. April * 4 April - Mark Dempsey dies. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volume 78, DS9 volume 12. * 15 April - Craig Denault dies. * 16 April - John McLiam dies. * 24 April - airs * 25 April - airs. * 29 April - Bill Quinn dies. * Pocket TOS #69: The Patrian Transgression by Simon Hawke is published by Pocket Books. May * 1 May - airs * 2 May - airs. * 8 May - airs * 9 May - airs. ** UK VHS release: TNG volume 79. * 15 May - airs * 16 May - airs. * 22 May - airs * 23 May - The series finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation, , airs. The weekend prior, Jonathan Frakes hosts a viewer's choice marathon from the TNG Ten Forward set, as well as a special look at the series entitled Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volume 80, DS9 volumes 13 and 14. * 27 May - Ethan Dampf is born. June *1 June - Star Trek Creator: The Authorized Biography of Gene Roddenberry published in hardcover in the US. * 2 June - Franz Joseph dies. * 5 June - airs *6 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 81, DS9 volume 15. *27 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 82, DS9 volume 16. * Pocket TOS #70: Traitor Winds by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. July *11 July - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 83, DS9 volume 17. *12 July - The season finale of DS9 Season 2, , airs. *25 July - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 84, DS9 volume 18. August *8 August - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 85, DS9 volume 19. * Production on and DS9 Season 3 begins. Shortly after Generations wraps, VOY Season 1 starts production. Genevieve Bujold is initially cast as Captain Nicole Janeway, but leaves the set after only two days of filming, causing a scramble to recast the role. Kate Mulgrew, Rick Berman's original choice, is given the job. *22 August - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 86, DS9 volume 20. * Pocket TOS #71: Crossroad by Barbara Hambly is published by Pocket Books. September * 5 September - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 87, DS9 volume 21. * 10 September - Charles Drake dies. * 23 September - Robert Bloch dies. * 26 September - The first episode of DS9 Season 3, , airs * 26 September - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 88 and 89 (end), DS9 volume 22. October * 3 October - airs * 10 October - airs * 17 October - airs * 23 October - Robert Lansing dies. * 24 October - airs * 31 October - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 23 (end season 2). airs November * 3 November - Dennis Ott dies. * 7 November - airs * 14 November - Jake Dengel and Tom Villard die. airs * 18 November - , directed by David Carson, premieres in US theaters. The film is the first to feature the TNG cast. William Shatner reprises his role as Captain Kirk alongside Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard. * 21 November - airs * 28 November - airs * Pocket Books publishes the novel Federation by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. December * 5 December - UK VHS releases: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Box, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum, Special Collectors Edition. * Pocket TOS #72: The Better Man by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. Unknown *UK VHS release: [[Movies UK VHS#Special releases|Your Guide to Star Trek Generations]]. cs:1994 (produkce) it:Produzioni del 1994 nl:1994 producties